Together again
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Joseph didn't know why he was there. That very morning Suzie Q had jumped on him out of the blue, saying that he needed to hurry up since they were going out for a walk. Where, he had asked but he didn't get an answer: it was a surprise.


**Together again**

Joseph didn't know why he was there.

That very morning Suzie Q had jumped on him out of the blue, saying that he needed to hurry up since they were going out for a walk.

Where, he had asked but he didn't get an answer: it was a surprise.

He still hadn't fully recovered from the fight against Kars: his new mechanical hand was giving him some problems – but Stroheim had told him that he would have gotten used to it – and his bruised knee continued to hurt as hell, but there he was, guided by Suzie by the arm to a secret destination.

Maybe they were going to send the damn telegram which Suzie always forgot, so he could have updated granny Erina and uncle Speedwagon about his conditions, since they still hadn't received any news from him.

* * *

They stopped at the port; Suzie said that they would have to wait for someone.

At first Joseph thought that the mysterious person was Lisa Lisa but, as time passed, he discarded that theory: there wouldn't have been any need of secrecy if it was really her.

He reviewed everyone he knew but he couldn't guess who the person they were waiting for could have been.

He tried to make Suzie spill it out, but her lips were sealed much to his annoyance. She always answered that he would have found out soon, and she looked quite amused by his confusion.

* * *

It was almost midday when finally a boat docked.

Suzie let out an exclamation of joy and she looked very excited. Even Joseph, who was clueless about what was going to happen, was influenced by her.

He focused his eyes on the crowd of passengers, trying to find someone who could be the mysterious person, then, he saw him.

He was using a crutch to help himself walking and he looked pretty bad; it was so unreal that Joseph thought that he had been mistaken.

Those blonde hair, green eyes, the marks on his cheeks... only one person could coincide with that description.

His legs moved on their own accord. It was difficult without Suzie's support but he didn't care, he had to verify that he hadn't become crazy, that the one who was struggling towards him was real.

He shouted his name, and the other smiled, calling him back.

When they fell in each other arms, Joseph knew that he wasn't dreaming.

Caesar Zeppeli was alive.

\- B-but how? - he asked, incredulous, without letting him go.

\- Actually, I don't know it too... when I woke up I was with the Speedwagon Foundation's doctors. They told me that I would have been alright-, Caesar confessed.

Joseph made some steps behind to admire him; apart from a few scars on his face and the shorter haircut, he looked the same as before.

Still, he was feeling guilty: if he hadn't angered him so much, if had come with him, things would have gone in a different way.

Caesar had noticed the change in his expression and he was aware that he was going to touch a delicate matter. However, he didn't feel like talking about it there: he was dead tired for the travel and was so happy to be able to be with Joseph and Suzie again that he didn't want to ruin the moment.

\- Let's go, Suzie is waiting for us- he said, making a gesture towards the girl who was waving at him trying her best to not cry.

When he was near enough, she didn't waste time and she tightly hugged him.

\- I'm so glad to see you here too! - she said.

\- We've promised you that we would have been back, do you remember?-, Caesar answered.

Joseph had joined the hug too, happy to see the two person he loved the most there, alive and with him.

Even though he and Caesar were still in a bad shape, they were all together and that was the most important thing.

* * *

**Author's note: **apparently I can't write sad things: this should have been a sad caejose thing, damn it.

Well, in the end I'm happy about what I wrote, and I wanted to write something about these three because I love them together. Why fight between caejose or suziejose (is this the name of the ship?) when you can ship the three of them together? **\- Feeldespair**


End file.
